


boyfriend material

by anxietyrobot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M, both have feelings but lous a big ole idiot, kind of a sad ending tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietyrobot/pseuds/anxietyrobot
Summary: Lou and Shen are co-stars but maybe they could be something more.





	boyfriend material

**Author's Note:**

> rise is my first tmnt so everything i know about tang shen ive had to acquire via osmosis adfadf hopefully this isnt like an affront to her character or anything!

“Alright everyone! That’s a wrap for today!” 

Tang Shen dropped onto the couch and kicked off her heels with a grunt. She’d been doing her own stunts, in heels, since the beginning of her career, but that didn’t make the task any more enjoyable. Extending her sore feet out, she thought about possibly getting a checkup to make sure all those heel stunts weren’t causing irreparable damage. Maybe with a formal doctor’s warning the directors would finally--

“Hey!”

Shen looked up at the voice only to be meet with a bottle of seltzer water extended to her face. Her co-star, Lou Jitsu, stood there grinning as if hours doing stunts for a shoot was like a morning run for him. Shen couldn’t help but glance at his flat shoes with envy.

“You looked thirsty,” Lou continued after no response from Shen. He shook the bottle a bit. “So I thought I’d be a good co-star and get you something.”

“You’re too kind,” Shen replied. She took the bottle and opened it facing Lou, but all the shaking seemed to not have made the drink into a carbonated wet bomb. He sat down next to her before she took her first sip.

“You were great today,” Lou said, draping his arm over the back of the couch behind Shen. The gesture made her hyper aware of where his body was in relation to hers. She took a sip of water. “It’s always great to work with you! I love working with actors who also do their own stunts, it just gets such a great energy going on set, don’t you think?”

Shen hummed in response. Lou leaned toward her and she caught his gaze.

“You know, I was thinking...” he began, his patent flirty smile plastered on his face. Shen wanted to laugh. “You wanna grab a bite to eat together?”

Shen chuckled. “Mr. Jitsu, what are you saying? What would the tabloids think?”

A grin broke out on Lou’s face. “It’s not like they’re not already saying things.” He leaned in even closer. “So? What do you say?”

Shen brought up her hand like a shield. Lou blinked down at it in surprise. “Sorry, but I’m looking for commitment, not hook-ups. Besides, we’re co-stars. Do you really want to get on my bad side during the shoot?”

“What makes you think this will be just a fling?” Lou asked, his smile a practiced kind of casual. Was he really never turned down?

Shen laughed. “Oh please, when was the last time you had a committed relationship? Besides, didn’t you just break up with that Kansas starlet three days ago? You were only with her for two weeks! And then the Canadian girl before her, and before that was the cute guy from Austin--”

“Okay, yes, but those were just for fun--”

“You’re proving my point, Mr. Jitsu.” Shen smirked.

“I see,” he replied then rubbed his chin in faux thoughtfulness. “Well, what can I do to prove that I won’t dump you once the shoot is done?”

Shen glanced him up and down and saw something in his eyes--a crack in his confidence. “Well, if you can drop your womanizer ways and stay completely single--no flings, no hookups, no one night stands--for a full six months after this shoot then we can talk.”

“Six months? That’s it?” Lou laughed. “Alright, you got a deal!”

They exchanged a firm handshake and Shen couldn’t help but grin wide.

\--

Shen wasn’t one for tabloids--they lie all the time, after all--but she couldn’t help but glance at one when Lou’s name was plastered all over it.

He was seen at a restaurant with some fresh new Russian actress that recently starred as a politicians daughter in some flick set in the Cold War. They were holding hands in one picture, and she was leaning on his shoulder in another.

“Looks like Lou’s at it again,” her manager said with a tsk. “I’m surprised though; he was single for nearly six months.”

“Yeah. Nearly.”

Her tone must have set them off because they looked at her and asked, “You okay?”

“Hm? Yes, completely.”

She shot them a smile and they accepted it as truth with a nod. Of course. She wasn’t just a stunt woman, after all.


End file.
